Mini Argent (ON HOLD)
by Amelia Mikaelhey
Summary: Olivia Argent the 13 year old sister of Allison Argent starts to embrace her hunter heritage. 2015 Amelia Mikaelhey. All Rights Reserved
1. Characters

Characters:

Olivia Argent: Is the 13 year old sister of Allison Argent, she like her sister didn't know about the hunting side of her family but she soon found out thanks to her aunt Kate. Due to her young age her father does not want her to get involved with hunting until she is much older, but that does not stop her. She has long black hair that is slightly curled and a slim but athletic figure, her face is shaped like a heart and she has small dimples, her doe eyes are big and brown. (Ava Allan)

Matilda Wilson: Is 13 years old and is Olivia's best friend, as soon as Olivia moved to Beacon Hills they clicked. She has long dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes. (G. Hannelius)

Skye Morris: Is Olivia's second best friend and is also 13 years old , she has dark brown hair but likes to dye it different colours when she gets board, she also has dark brown eyes. (Bailee Madison)

Max Young: Is the new boy at school and catches Olivia's eye. He is 14 years old and has an athletic build with a square jaw and dark blue eyes with light blonde hair.


	2. Chapter 1

↣ Chapter 1 ↣

I groan and turn slightly in my warm comfy bed as my older sister Allison shakes me gently to try and wake me up.

I smile softly at her and she returns it, as she leaves my room to go have a shower I stretch my arms above my head and arch my back until it clicks. I sigh softly as I rub the sleep away from my eyes.

I remove the comforter from myself as I escape my bed and make my way to my closet to get ready for school. A lot has happened this past year since me and my family moved to beacon hills.

I know all about werewolf's this was because my aunt Kate told both me and Allison about them and even showed us Derek hale in his werewolf form. I was even their when my aunt Kate was killed.

↣ FLASHBACK ↣

I stand next to my sister as silent tears leak from my eyes as I look over at the now human looking peter hale.

Peter's hands were wrapped around Kate's neck as claws sprouted from peters finger tips.

Peter asks Kate to apologize for the hale fire which I just learnt that Kate started.

As Kate made a weak attempt at apologizing peter clawed out her neck right in front of me. As her warm blood sprayed on mine and Allison's face, Allison pulled me into her jacket and turned me away from the scene of our dying aunt.

Scott and Derek run into the room and stand in front of us in a protective stance. Scott stood in front of Allison and Derek in front of me. I don't know why but I felt a pull towards Derek but not in a sexual or a romantic way but I couldn't explain it.

↣ END OF FLASHBACK ↣

( darcie_argent/set?id=155945930 ) Allison drops me off at school and gives me my funeral dress for Aunt Kate's funeral.

"I'll pick you up for the funeral" Allison glances at me with worry shining in her big doe eyes "okay?"

I nod my head and give her a shy smile, she rubs my arm and gives me a gentle push out of the car which I give a giggle to.

I walk up to the steps of my middle school and I spot my two best friends waiting for me by the steps. Once I reach them they both give me a sympathetic smile and a small side hug.

Since me and my family moved to beacon hills these two girls have been the best thing to happen to me in a while.

Matilda Wilson was the first one I met and also the first person I met on my first day at school, we clicked instantly and we have been by each other's side ever since. Matilda's long dirty blonde hair waved through the wind as she clutched my arm. ( matilda_wilson/set?id=164703309 ) Matilda pushed me through the crowd of students towards my locker.

My other best friend Skye Morris ( cgi/set?id=164703610&new_pinterest_publish=on ) strode close behind us as we made our way to my locker. Skye liked to be individual and loved to dye her hair different colours , her hair colour of the month this month was bright blue, which shined like a beacon through the crowd of students in the hall way.

As we made it to my locker, I swapped my books for the ones I need for my lessons and I hung my funeral dress in my locker.

I could hear the constant whispers of my fellow students as I stood by my locker.

Matilda turned towards me and told me to ignore them while Skye took a different approach she walked up to the girls making the whispers and threatened to stuff their precious puppy dogs if they ever said anything like that again.

Skye can be very protective of me and Matilda.

Both Skye and Matilda know about werewolf's , I was so scared and frightened once aunt Kate told me that I had to tell someone and after a while they believed me and they gave me the support I needed. I know Allison feels just as frightened as me but she is 17 and is practically an adult while I'm only 13 years old but she doesn't seem to realize this.

I sigh as we walk to class, let the living hell begin.


	3. Chapter 2

↣ Chapter 2 ↣

It's the end of the school day and Allison is picking me up for Kate's funeral. I know that she killed an entire family but she was still my aunt and I feel like I should mourn her even if she was a monster.

Once Allison arrives we sit in silence in her car which is strange because we always make small talk or have lengthy discussions about nothing of importance.

Aunt Kate was always closer to Allison then she was with me and I have no idea why.

When we get out of the car I see photographers and press behind a barrier, my aunt cased quite a bit of drama in this town. I reach my hand down and grab hold of Allison's hand, she gives my hand a soft squeeze.

Allison brings me close to her as we start to walk towards our parents, I try to avoid eye contact with the journalists and the press and they shout out mine and Allison's names. Sheriff Stilinski is at the barrier trying to hold them back.

Once we join our parents, my mother and father placed us in between them, Allison on mums side and me on dads. I guess I was always closer to dad then to my mother.

"I knew this was a bad idea" my father said glancing at my mother's as we walked towards the seats placed in front of Aunt Kate's coffin.

"It wasn't my idea" my mother shakes her head as she draws Allison closer to her. My father doing the same to me.

"I tried telling him, but he insisted on making a point of it" Dad looked off into the crowd of press

"Well if he insisted then he can deal with it when he gets here!"

What are they talking about I thought, who is coming here?

"When who gets here?" Allison asked

Mother ignored her question with a sigh "just sit down sweetheart" she directs us towards the chairs that were set out for us.

I take my seat next to Allison and she grabs my hand giving it a tight squeeze before settling it in her lap.

Suddenly the crowd of press goes quiet and everyone directs their attention towards a familiar elderly man dressed in a black suit. He grabs a boy's camera and yanks it off of him.

"This looks expensive" the elderly man says to the young boy.

"Yeah nine hundred bucks!" the young boy says back to him in an annoyed tone.

"And how expensive was this" he holds up the cameras memory card in front of the young boys face and crushes it between his fingers before letting it drop to the ground. He hands the camera back to the boy and makes his way towards us.

He walks in front of my dad "Christopher" he says before giving my father a hug my father replies with "Gerard"

He moves on to my mother who tells him she is sorry.

He stands in front of Allison and me.

"Do you remember me?" he asks Allison and I give a small nod "considering I haven't seen you since you were four and Olivia was one I don't suppose you would call me grandpa, so if it's comfortable you can call me Gerard for the time being" he gives us an unsettling smile "but I prefer grandpa"

He takes a seat next to me and I see Allison looking off into the graveyard, I follow her line of sight and I see Scott and Stiles hiding behind an old monument I give them a smile and Stiles waves at me. I look away but when I look back I see Scott and Stiles getting grabbed by the sheriff and I look away to hide my amused smile.

I'm glad that Allison has someone like Scott to help get her though this.


	4. Chapter 3

↣ Chapter 3 ↣

It's been two hours since Aunt Kate's funeral and as soon as I got home I ran upstairs and into my bedroom.

My cotton boy shorts and my light blue tank top replaced the funeral clothes that I had been wearing. I adjust the pillow behind me to get more comfortable for the movie marathon that I was about to undertake when I hear the front door slam shut.

I make my way to the window and I peal back the blinds so I could see though the tiny crack. My father and grandfather walked out to their cars followed by an assortment of men who were no doubt hunters.

I ran into my closet and push all the clothes from the bottom away, reviling my crossbow or should I say the crossbow I stole from Dad's armoury.

I gripped the crossbow tightly as I lowered myself from my bedroom window, determined to follow the hunters.

I stay in the shadows making sure no one saw me as I stomp though the woods. I see a figure move through the trees and I hide behind a tree making sure it covers my body. I peek out from behind the tree and I see a man with his hands tied above his head as he swings from a trap that my father probably set. I see my father and grandfather move forward towards the man and I step of from behind the tree to move forward but before I can a leather clad arm snatches me back to behind the tree.

I try to free myself and I even bring my foot back to kick the person in the shin, but the person's moves before my foot could make contact with their shin.

From the corner of my eye I see another person who just so happens to be my sisters Romeo. I stop struggling and the leather clad person spins me around to face them – Derek Hale.

"What are you doing here" Scott whispers with wide eyes that shined bright with worry.

"I followed Gerard and my dad here" As soon as the word dad leaves my mouth Derek winces and I look at him questionably but he ignores it.

"As I am about to demonstrate, an Omega rarely survives" I turn around at the sound of my grandfather's voice, he lifts the sword and swings it straight though the man's middle. Derek brings me towards his chest as he and Scott tries to calm me down.

As soon as the hunters leave Derek glares at me "How could you have been so stupid? Olivia!" I wince at the level of his voice "You could have died!"

Before he can continue I hold up my crossbow and say "I can look after myself" and I walk away with Scott trailing behind me.

Scott walks me towards my house but stops a safe distance so my family can't see him there.

I sigh as I turn to look at him "Please don't tell Allison"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Q &A**

This section of the story will be dedicated to your questions about the story so feel free to ask me questions and i will answer them in the next update! :)

* * *

 **Guest:** Thank You:)

 **Gabby:** I'm very Excited to see how Olivia and Derek interact with each other and hopefully in future chapters that will give you a small clue as too how there linked with each but i'm afraid that i cant tell you what Derek is to Olivia just yet...


	5. Chapter 4

↣ Chapter 4 ↣

I run my hand though my hair as I wait for my two best friends to answer the skype call. My family and Allison's friends my think that I have been strong but I'm only a 13 year old girl and I need someone to vent to and that person or should I say people are my two best friends. Skye and Matilda know everything that has happened and if they weren't there I don't know what I would do, their like my own anchors.

"Hey!" I snap out of my thought waves to see Matilda and Skye waving frantically at me to get my attention.

"Sorry, in my own little world" I laugh to my self

I tell Skye and Matilda all about what happened the night before with Derek and Scott and having them to talk to really helps me, I need to talk to someone about my messed up life and they are there straight away to comfort me and make sure I'm alright and truth be told I don't feel comfortable talking about the werewolf stuff with Allison because she can be extremely biased at times.

After the skype call ends I hear the front door slam shut and I rush towards the window to see my mother and father head out for their weakly date night, but since finding out about werewolf's I really don't think they go on dates, to be honest ever since I found out about my family's heritage I have become beyond suspicious about everything that my parents do.

I push myself from the window and sit back down on my bed. Allison left earlier claiming she was going to the library to study but I know she has gone to look for Lydia. So that means that it is just me and my grandad left in the house and I don't want to deal with him at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Allison pulls up outside of my school and gives me a smile a genuine smile. Since Lydia has been found she has become ten times happier and I am glad Lydia was not hurt in anyway although I know my family still have their suspicions about her turning.

I think back to breakfast time when our mother told us that our grandad would be Allison's new principle.

 _I sat next to Allison as we ate our breakfast in silence. I take a sip of my orange juice when my mother walks into the room._

 _She gives us tight lip smiles as she grabs and apple off of the counter. She turns to us "So we got a phone call this morning from your school Allison"_

 _As I look at my sister I can tell she is trying to think of anything bad that she may have done_

 _"_ _They informed us that your principle had a very unfortunate accident and that they needed someone to help cover for him until they can get a suitable replacement" she takes a large bite out of the apple "so your Grandfather volunteered to help, isn't that great"_

 _Allison chokes on a piece of cereal that lodged itself in her throat._

 _"_ _WHAT?"_

 **Q &A**

 **Question of the day: What do you think Derek and Olivia's relationship?**

* * *

 **aliciasellers75: Thank you! here is that update x**


	6. Chapter 5

↣ Chapter 5 ↣

I walk down the 'grand' stair case of my home to try and go to the kitchen to grab a glass of water but my path is blocked by my older sister Allison who is currently hiding behind the door way.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I try to move past her, her head whips around to look at me and she covers my mouth with her hand.

"Be quite" she puts her finger against her mouth and makes a shushing noise. I look around my sister to see my father and grandad talking in my father's study, from the distance we were at we could quite clearly hear what they were talking about.

"I'm not interested in whether they locked up a sixteen year old kid" my grandfather starts "I'm interested in what's going to happen to that sixteen year old when the moon hits its peak tonight" I frown in confusion 'what was he talking about?' "Do we have proof?"

"Is the next step killing him?" my father asks

"The next step is eliminating the threat" he swallows his tablets "Do we have proof?" he asks again

"I haven't been in history class for a while" my father pauses "but I'm pretty sure straight up genocide hasn't worked out too often"

Grandfather sighs "Do we have proof or not?"

"Not irrefutable" dad sighs "but not insignificant, the driver's side door of Lahey's door was pried off" I try and rack my brain for anyone named Lahey but it comes up blank

My grandfather seems to take interest in this "pried off?"

"Ripped off" my father clarifies

My grandfather rises his head and clears his throat , my father turns and spots us at the door way, I try and hide myself in Allison as I'm not very comfortable around my grandfather.

My dad proceeds to shut the door so he can carry on the discussion with his father in private.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wait in Allison's room as she talks to Stiles on the phone, in the last ten minutes I have learned that a sixteen year old boy was turned into a werewolf by the one and only Derek Hale and is now in custody in the Beacon Hills police station on the night of the full moon. I'm not sure whether I'm mad at Derek or not I mean Isaac must have agreed to the bite and it's not like Derek didn't give him a choice.

"Well we need to do something right now!" Allison says, I motion for her to put the phone on speaker and she does.

"They're asking me all these questions about Lydia and how she was bitten by Peter a-and then they sent this guy out" she continues

"Wait what guy?" Stiles asks

"He was dressed as a sheriff's deputy, Stiles" I say. There is a brief pause on the phone "then there sending him to the station for Isaac"

Allison and I share a look "he was also carrying this box with something on it"

"Like a carving or something" I finish for her

"What was it?" I immediately stand up and walk over to Allison's desk and began to look through the books on the desk. I flipped through the pages and once I found the page with the correct drawing on I took a picture and sent it to Stiles.

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah Wolfs bane" Stiles says with a sigh

My forehead crinkles "What's that?"

"It means there going to kill him"

When Stiles hangs up Allison and I both look at each other "I'll take the hunter, you go make sure Scott's okay"

When Allison agrees I grab my cross bow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hide behind the wall and shot at the hunters tires making him have to pull over, he gets out of his car to check the tire when I shot another arrow this time in his leg making sure it slows him down so he won't hurt Isaac.

I text Stiles to tell him it is done and so he can pick me up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stiles pulls up next to me and as I open the door I spot a very grumpy looking werewolf in the front seat. I smile at him and he gives me his impression of a smile – a grimace. I climb over him to get to the back seat.

Once we arrive outside the police station Stiles turns to Derek.

"Okay so the keys to every cell is in a lockbox in my father's office … the problem is getting past the front desk"

"I'll distract her" Derek says making me snort and in turn making him glare at me.

"Woah Woah, you? You're not going in there"

Derek gestures down to his jacket, the jacket that Stiles is currently gripping with his hand.

"I'm taking my hand off"

"I was exonerated"

"You're still a person of interest" I point out, Stiles points at me and nods.

"An innocent person"

Stiles snorts "In- you yeah right" he sighs "Okay fine what's your plan?"

Derek looks at him like he has grown two heads "To distract her"

"Uh huh how? By punching her in the face?"

"By talking to her" he says simply

"Okay alright give me a sample, what are you going to open with?" were both met with silence

"Dead silence that should work beautifully, any other ideas?"

Derek pretends to think about his next words "I'm thinking about punching you in the face"

I slap the back of Derek's head making him turn to me "You stay in the car"

I nod and wait for him to leave before following Stiles.

When I catch up to him he is on the floor of the station with a very wolfed out Isaac beating the hunter that I shot earlier.

Isaac knocks out the hunter just as Derek walks in and gives me a very heavy glare, he stands on the syringe full of Wolf's bane, alerting Isaac to his presence.

Isaac spots the two humans in the room and makes his way towards Stiles and I who has his arms securely around my middle almost like a security blanket.

Derek roars stating his Alpha status to the young Beta, which made him cower away from them all.

"How did you do that?" Stiles asks

"I'm the Alpha"

Derek walks up to me and helps me up , he tells Stiles that he will take me home as he doesn't want me to get caught by the police here.

I sat in the back of Derek's car, Derek and Isaac in the front, the whole way home was a lecture about how I should listen to him and that I could have gotten myself killed.

 **Q &A**

 **Question of the day: Should Olivia be turned?**

* * *

 **Guest:**

 ** **Guest:****

 ** ** **Guest:******

, so the next update will be soon!

 ** ** ** **Guest:********


	7. Chapter 6

↣ Chapter 6 ↣

I scrolled through the songs on my phone as I waited for Allison as she filled up her car with gas. I hate the music that Allison plays in her car so I take charge with it by playing my own music from my phone.

I realised Allison was taking a long time so I got out of the car and stood next to her.

"How much longer are you going to take?" I groaned as I crossed my arms over my chest to try and warm me up from the cold night.

Allison huffs and shakes her head as she continues to put the gas in her car "Stop being so impatient!"

A motorbike parks up next to us, I barely notice as Allison looks over at the man.

I run my hand through my greasy hair. From the corner of my eye I see struggling and before I could even turn to look a bag was placed over my head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bag is yanked off of me harshly and in front of me stood one of the hunters that I always see with my dad.

"Your too young for this type of training, little girl" he points at Allison's car "Go wait in their for your sister" he barley glances at me as he leaves me next to the black car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It feels like I waited for an entire year for Allison to come out but in reality it had only been a couple of hours.  
When she got in the car she had a proud smile on her face one that she didn't lose on the way home.

She didn't tell me what happened but from the heavy breathing coming from her and from what the hunter said it must have been some form of training.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The car pulls up outside of the school. Allison sits and waits for me to get out of the car, she still hasn't said anything about the training she was put through the night before and from her reaction too it I'm not so sure that I want to know.

I spot Skye and Matilda waiting for me at the school entrance and I mumble a bye to Allison as I shut the car door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My head rests against the cool locker as Skye dug through her own for her English books.  
I feel a nudge to my side and I see Matilda pointing over at the other end of the hall.  
The boy that I have had a crush on since we moved here – Max Young.

He was making his way past us and it was like he was going in slow motion as almost ever girl in the hall at that time stopped to look at him.

He passes us just as Matilda mutters a 'my god' to herself.

I get snapped out of my daydream as my phone buzzes in my pocket.  
I get a text from Allison asking me whether I wanted to go ice skating with her and her friends later that night and I agree if only to get  
me out of the house for a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The tight grip that the strawberry blonde has on my face tightens when I move again.

"Hold still, or it won't be even!"  
Lydia concentrates as she wings my eyeliner.

I hear a knock on Allison's door and my dad walks in and motions Allison up to him.  
As they talked I noticed them glance at Lydia and I every now and then.

"There all done" I smile at Lydia as she takes pictures of me on her phone.

I really hope that ice skating will be normal and supernatural free as I feel that it might be the last time that anything in this town is.

 **Q &A**

 **Question of the day: Do you think Olivia should have done the training with Allison?**

 **Guest: I'm still curious to what her connection to Derek is**

Don't worry, that's coming soon! :)

 **Lily: I think it'd be a giant twist for the story if Olivia is turned. I really wanna know what is going on between her and Derek. But I can totally imagine Derek giving her the bite and being her alpha and all that**

Haha i can imagine that aswell!

 **Perfect12340: She should be turned and gain elemental powers (fire-air-water-earth-etc)**

That would be so cool but i am not sure whether i know enough about those type of powers but that does give me an idea for a new story ;)

 **Mickey8142: I really like this so far! I don't think Olivia should be turned especially if she's what I think she is, I'm think that she's Derek and Paige's daughter due to the fact that they have a bond and that he flinched when she called Chris "dad". But I can't wait for more so please keep updating all of these spectacular stories! :)**

Thank you so much and i am sorry that i don't update as much but i will try and update my storys as soon as! :)


	8. Chapter 7

↣ Chapter 7 ↣

I sit between Stiles and Lydia in the ice rink as Scott and Allison skate around the ring together.

"Could it be any colder in here?" Lydia shivers and tries to warm herself up but rubbing her arms.

The coldness gets to me as well and I try to keep myself warm.  
Stiles digs into his rucksack and pulls out a neon orange jumper and offers it to Lydia. Lydia turns her nose up at it

"Orange and blue, not a good combination" she says matter of factly  
Stiles looks at her as if she had lost her mind "But that's the colour of the Mets" to which Lydia raises her eyebrows at.

Stiles takes the jumper back but notices me shivering and hands it to me, and I gladly accept.

Stiles offers a piece of chocolate and the both of us accept it to which Stiles gains a smug smile on his face.

"Okay… um maybe orange and blue aren't the best…" I realised that Stiles might want to confess his love for Lydia in private so I move down to the ice and start to skate.

I let out a laugh as Scott land on the hard ice for the fifth time in a row, Allison helps him up. I skate around the ring and I try and attempt to spin but land on my leg, I bit back a groan of pain as less than a second later my leg felt fine again.

The confusion is shaked off as I hear an ear piercing scream fill the ice rink.

I run as do the others towards the scream to see Lydia Martin crouched down on the ice with tears running down her face.

We run to her and she grips Stiles for dear life when he hugs her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Allison pulls up outside our house and tells me not to tell dad or anyone about what happened to Lydia – like I would anyway.

I pull on my Pj's and get ready for bed when I see red eyes glowing in my window.

I pull my window up and Derek Hale climbs into my room his red eyes dimming.

"Are you stupid?" I whisper shout "Coming into the Argents house and climbing in through my window like a creep!"

He ignores my comments "I heard a scream and wanted to make sure you were okay" he explains

He moves forward and kisses my forehead before telling me it was late and that I should be in bed – again like I didn't know that!

I climb into be as he climbs out of the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As I sit in my last lesson of the day I can't help but think about why Derek is so protective of me I mean so are Stiles and Scott but not as much as Derek.

After school I get picked up by my dad and some of his hunting buddies, dad explains to me that he wants me to try some basic gun training much to my excitement.

 **Q &A**

 **Question of the day: Should i add some training scenes?**

 **Mickey8142: I don't think that Olivia should train with Allison maybe with Derek or Scott. I absolutely loved the scene with Max Young and how all the girls looked his way the muttered "oh my god". That was priceless. I can't wait for more please keep writing you're such a great writer. :)**

Thank you so much! Your reviews always bring a smile to my face! :) :) I hope you enjoy the rest!

 **guest:** **This is really good!**

Thank you!


End file.
